Bleach the next gen
by Tsumekun32
Summary: The intro to a series I'm going to start. I been a fan of bleach for a while and I was asked to write a fanfic so I said " What the hell why not" so here it is. If there are any grammar misspells im sorry but bare with me I had a friend proff read it.
1. Bleach 1

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight warmed his face. He smiled, it was his week off from work, and he didn't have to rush to get out of bed. He turned over and placed both feet over the side of the bed on the floor.

"mmm.."

Ichigo looked over at the sleeping figure of Rukia lying next to him. He reached over and stroked the side of her face gentle. It had been 20 years since the winter war, it had been a hellish time but they had made it through and he had finally gotten enough balls to tell Rukia how he truly felt. _20 years …._ Ichigo thought _it's been that long and she still looks as beautiful as ever…_. Ichigo smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the head. Rukia stirred a bit and smiled.

"Mmm….Ichigo"

Ichigo got up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and take care of his other morning need. He was coming out the bath room when he ran smack into his 17 year old son.

"Oww!" both of them cried out in unison.

"Dad watch it!" scolded Kazuki

"Watch what, you walked into me!" Ichigo shouted "Haven't I taught that it's polite to knock first"

"What the hell are you talking about the door was cracked open!" Kazuki shouted back "Look I don't have time for this I got to get to school so can you move!"

"Not until you apologize!" said Ichigo

"I'm asking you nicely **old man** move!"

"**Old man**!" shouted Ichigo

Both males were now in a ball, cursing and fighting with Ichigo still demanding an "_I'm sorry"_ while Kazuki was shouting that he be late if his father didn't move. This continued for about 15 minutes before Rukia came out a slapped them both.

"The hell is wrong with you two, shouting at the top of your lungs this early in the morning!"

"It's not my fault Mom!" Kazuki protested he glared at his orange haired father "Sunshine over there wouldn't get out of my way!"

"That's it call me another name and I make you walk to school!"

"I hear another thing out of either of you no one's getting **feed** for a week!"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," Rukia sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo let Kazuki use the bathroom and Kazuki respect your father."

Kazuki and Ichigo both nodded, but continued to glare at each other.

"Now that that's settled I'm going down stairs to make some food for you two morons" she sighed "Its wonder your little sister isn't up with you two yelling."

Ichigo let Kazuki pass by him into the bathroom, followed up to his wife, put his arm around her, and smiled.

"Hey guess what?" he asked

"What?"

"I'm off this week," Ichigo said with a grin

"Oh really?" Rukia asked smiling

Ichigo face dropped, the way she had said that didn't sound good at least not for him anyway. Rukia pressed up to him and looked up into his face with soft eyes.

"Well then my sweet strawberry will you be a dear and go to the store for me?"

Ichigo continued to stare at his wife, he knew right away what she wanted, and there was no way in hell he was going to buy it. All he needed was for Renji to find out and it was all over.

"No" he said firmly "I'm not getting a rabbit…" he paused, begin to blush. " Sexy outfit, especially since it's one for me."

Ichigo turned and started to walk toward the stairs and down to the lower level of their house.

"Fine then" said Rukia following after him. "I'll just get it myself."

"_Good_" he answer sarcastically

"Oh by the way I did promise Hikari a project today."

"So what"

"Glue and glitter."

Ichigo stopped and turned around heading back up the stairs.

"The store opens at what time again?" he asked hanging his head. He wouldn't have minded the project with his 5 year old daughter, but glue and glitter! The last time they did a similar project Ichigo spent the next six hours getting the stuff out his hair and he wasn't eager for another experience.

"Ten thirty sweetie" said Rukia, kissing him as they passed one other.

"You planned this out didn't you" asked Ichigo

Rukia smiled and bit the bottom of her lip

"Maybe, maybe not"

Ichigo sighed twenty years and she was still a pain in his ass. Ichigo went back up the stair and again ran into his son.

"Look you gotta pay attention where you're walking Kaien" said Ichigo

"Sorry, I forgot the soap," he said rushing past his father. "Don't look so down ... _Sweet strawberry_."

Kazuki ducked into back into the bathroom just before Ichigo hit him.

"You **little bastard** you were listen the whole time weren't you!"

"Don't worry Dad it's not like I'll tell grandpa or anything." Laughed Kazuki

Ichigo let his head hit the bathroom door. It _was _a good morning.

*

Kazuki placed his school bag near the door, walked over, and sat down with his family for breakfast.

"Sorry to make you guys wait, I just can't get these" He pointed toward his head "Stray hairs to sit straight."

Rukia smiled and reached over and rubbed his dark hair.

"Your uncle has the same thing, three of them hanging over his face." She opened her eyes and looked out the window thoughtfully. _You would look just like Kaien-dono expect for those and the ponytail_. She sighed. "But we love you any way"

"I think they make you look special Kazuki-nii," said Hikari

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head like he always did when he was embarrassed, shy, or nervous.

"Thanks Mom, Hikari"

Kazuki looked over at his father and elbowed him.

"Got nothing to say pop?"

"Nah, doesn't matter what you look like you're still my son"

"Wow, I think that's the first complement you've ever….."

"That doesn't change the fact you look like crap I'm just say you're still my son no matter what" said Ichigo smiling

Kazuki glared at his father, mumbled something about him, a camel's rear end, and their similarities, and then stared to eat his food. After about 10 minutes into the meal there was a sharp beeping noise. Ichigo and Rukia both looked up from their plates. Kazuki and Hikari looked up confused.

"What was that?" asked Kazuki

"Nothing" said Ichigo rising from the table "It's my new cell phone it's supposed to beep whenever I get an urgent call." He said.

"Well I got to be going I'll catch up with you guys later" he ran around the table giving each one of his family members a kiss before running out the door."

Kazuki looked after his father still bewildered at what was going on. He looked over at his mother who had risen from the table and was look out the window after her husband. _That's odd_ thought Kazuki.

"Hey mom, is everything ok?"

Rukia spun around, little surprised, but quickly answered Kazukis' question.

"Yes…nothing's wrong. Your father's a busy man on call all the time you know."

Kazuki cocked his head to the side, confusion still written over his face.

"That thing seems to be always going off," said Kazuki "Is Dad sure it's not broken?"

Rukia walked back over to the table, sat down, and wiped Hikari mouth with a napkin and continued on without answering Kazuki question.

"Sit down and finish your meal so you can go to school."

Kazuki shrugged his shoulders, sat down, and finished his meal, afterward he left for school. He waved and stared on his way to the local high school. _So much for a ride _he thought. Kazuki looked up into the sky, and wonder what his father was doing. _Things have been getting strange ever since I turned seventeen; both mom and dad have been... I don't know acting kind of weird .From asking if I'm feeling strange or see weird or unusually things. The only thing I can think of is that is unusually is that I can see spirits but dad says he did too when he was young and not to think too much off it, but then why are they acting so uptight._ Kazuki shrugged and sighed

"Old people" he sighed "who can understand them."

Kazuki looked down at his watch; damn he was going to be late if he did start running. He pushed aside the thoughts of his parent's strange behavior and hurried of to school.

_"Those are your orders that is all."_

The Shinigami watched as the hell butterfly spread its wings and flew away. She pushed back a piece of violent her hair and sighed.

"Man a three month assignment on this shitty town." She said, "Well looks like I won't be bored here with all the reiatsu that's pumping out of here."

She jumped from atop the telephone pole to the next one and then down toward the city outstretched before her.

_Thus the sword is brought down a third time,_

_On the next generation the embers of war will spark again._


	2. Bleach 2

So it begins…..

Kazuki walked down the busy street toward the school, He looked into the sky and sighed, it was peaceful, and calm today, he could feel the winds gentle kiss and smiled_ nothing could ruin this moment_.

"KAZUKI!" shout a voice

Kazuki sense of peace faded away, at the sound of the voice calling his name. He turned around right into the busty chest of the woman who had called him.

"Kazuki did you miss me!" Shouted the woman.

Kazuki in all his life had never been provoked to hit a woman but this might be the exception. He pushed the girl from off him and glared down at her.

"How many times do I have to tell to stop doing that Miyuki?"

Miyuki cocked her head to the side and smiled

"At least one more time Kurosaki" Miyuki chimed

Kazuki shook his head, turned around, and start walking.

Miyuki ran up to him and purposefully knocked into him.

"Don't be such a hard-ass, relax" she said "you'll get to school so just chill"

Kazuki rolled his eyes _relax she says_. He looked over at his childhood friend; she had short blond hair with golden eyesand light brown skin. She had always been the odd ball and she was very, **very** clingy. She looked up at him and smiled sticking her chest out a little so he could see her cleavage. Kazuki turned his head to hide his red face.

"What wrong Kurosaki?" she chuckled you were looking so hard at me I thought I give you a show"

Miyuki pulled on Kaiens' arm trying to pull him around so she could see his face. Kazuki shook himself free and quickened his pace so he was ahead of her.

"C'mon" he said, "We'll be late"

Miyuki smiled and shook her head

"You're so innocent, it's kinda cute"

"Shut up" said Kazuki

"Mom was right; you do act like your father when it comes to this stuff"

Kazuki rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder

"And since when does Yoruichi know anything about my father"

"Since the time he saw her naked"

"That's just an old story Kisuke that never really happened"

Miyuki rolled her eyes and ran up to catch up with Kaien.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Shut up" said Kazuki "Hey are we still have karate practice today or is that a no-go?"

Miyuki shrugged

"Don't know, just come over to the house tonight and we'll see."

Kazuki and Miyuki continue to walk when suddenly there was a scream. Both Kazuki and Miyuki stopped and looked at each other.

"The hell?" said Miyuki

Kazuki looked around trying to find the source of the scream, he saw nothing, and then suddenly the scream sounded again.

"Kazuki this way, it came from over there," shouted Miyuki

Kazuki and Miyuki took off running in the direction of the scream; it was getting louder but there was something else too almost like a roaring sound. Kazuki listen there it was again that roar, it sounded like it was coming from the same direction, as the scream but Kazuki couldn't be sure. They rounded a corner and ran right into a little girl. Kazuki eyes grew wide in shock.

"Sarah!"

Miyuki looked at Kazuki confused

"You know her?"

"Yeah I meet her last week, she dead, well kinda she's a spirit"

Kazuki looked up at Miyuki who stilled looked confused.

"I'll explain later"

Kazuki attention was brought back the girl that lay in his arms. She looked up at him weakly.

"Ni-Chan" she said, "Help me ni-Chan"

Sarah collapsed into Kazuki arms. Kazuki picked her up.

"It's ok; it's going to be ok" he spoke softly

Miyuki tapped Kazuki on the shoulder nervously. Kazuki looked over at her.

"What!"

Kazuki followed the direction in which Miyuki was staring and there stand not too far from where they were standing was a larger creature with a whit mask looking at them. Its eyes red with salvia dripping from it mouth; Kazuki couldn't believe it was thing for real.

"Holy sh…"

"Run!" said Miyuki

Kazuki and Miyuki both turned and started to running with the creature roaring in pursuit. Kazuki looked over his shoulder the monster was getting closer._ What the hell is that thing and where did it come from_. The beast jumped soaring over head and landing right in front of the group.

"Great, now what!" Asked Miyuki

"Hell I should now you're the daughter of a genius, figure something out!"

The beast swung one its arms and hit Kazuki into a wall. Kazuki felt like he had been hit by a truck he dropped Sarah in his shock. Miyuki ran up and barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"**Kazuki**!" Miyuki shouted

Kazuki managed to fight the pain and waved at Miyuki to leave

"Hell no I'm staying right here"

"You should listen to your friend brat"

Kazuki looked back the monster who was looking at Miyuki._ It …it can talk._

"Not that it matters after I'm done eating this boy I'm going to eat you"

The monster let out a sinister laugh and put Kazuki to its mouth. Everything seemed like it was happing in slow motion every noise was filter out as Kazuki drew closer to the mouth of the beast. _Is this it? This is how I die?_


	3. Bleach 3

"Binding spell, the first…._sai_**?**!!"

There was a sudden flash of light that blind everyone in the area. Kazuki closed his eyes, _now what _he thought. When he opened his eyes he saw a woman stand on top of the arm that held him.

"Man oh man," she said looking over at Kazuki "You should be more carefully big guy, I'm surprised that twenty hollows aren't chasing you with all that reiatsu you pump out"

The hollow roared again breaking the out of the spell and moved to attack the woman. She nimble jumped on to its head and shoved her sword through the hollows head. The hollow let out a roar of pain before disappearing into oblivion. Kazuki fell to the ground with a thud still in complete shock at what had just happened to him. One moment he was going to become that things side dish and the next he was being rescued from some short red head with a sword. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _Thought Kazuki.

"Kazuki"

"Ni-Chan!"

Kazuki looked over at Sarah and Miyuki who were running toward him. Kazuki looked over at where he had last seen the mysterious woman but she was no were to be seen.

"Just what the fuck is happening?" he said

Miyuki and Sarah got on either side of Kazuki and helped him to his feet. Kazuki winced in pain. His side was hurt probably due to the hollows crushing grip.

"Damn said Miyuki you look like hell, let's get you to your dad"

"No I'll be fine" said Kazuki pulling away from the girls and standing on his own " Its just a little pain, I can deal wi…"

Kazuki collapsed in mid sentence and fell to the ground, hold his side.

" Ni-Chan!!"

"Yeah your fine, My ass, you look like crap and I'm not have a argument with you" Miyuki said Sternly "You're going to your father's clinic and that's final!!"

Kazuki knew better than to argue with Miyuki now, especially since she had her "I don't give a damn what you say" face on. Kazuki sighed in defeat, how in the hell was he going to explain this to his father.

"Fine but not before we drop Sarah off"

Kazuki and Miyuki waved the goodbyes to Sarah as they turned the corner. Miyuki genteelly steadied by shifting some of Kazuki body weight on to her as they continued to walk down the street toward the clinic.

"When you said pole you weren't kidding huh?" said Miyuki

Kazuki nodded

"Yeah she died there a little while ago about two months back and I've visited her since the first time we meet."

"Really how did you meet?" asked Miyuki

Kazuki smiled looking over at Miyuki

"It's a long story"

_**Flash back **_

"What the hell do you think you are the police?"

"Yeah so what we knocked down those flowers"

Kazuki palmed his face and shook his head.

"Man you guys are dense," he said to the three men standing in front of him.

One the man gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles

"Look where skating here so either you move or I'll **move **you!" he shouted

Kazuki just shrugged his shoulders and put his hands behind his head, cocked his head to the side and smiled

"Bring it"

The man, now enraged charged at Kazuki.

" Why you pushy son of a bitc"

Kazuki stopped the man with a round house kick to the face sending him flying into the nearby fence. The other two men watched in amazement as their leader lay in a pile of wood. Kazuki sighed and walked over to the man and lifted him up by his hair so he could see his face and pointed in the direction of the pole.

"I'm asking this once and only once, do you know why that bottle with flowers was put there?"

The man nervously nodded his head.

"Because a girl died here"

Kazuki punched him in the face knocking the man out.

"THAT'S CORRECT!!" he shouted " And if you ever set your lips to call my mother a bitch again I'm gonna make sure that people will be putting flowers here for you!!"

Kazuki dropped the man, kicked him in the side for good measure and walked away back toward where the other two men where watch nearby. Kazuki glared over at them.

"That goes for you punks two, let me ever catch you over here again and I'm going to pound some new guts into the both of you!!"

Both men nodded before they took off running.

Kazuki watched the punks run off before fixing the flowers.

"There you go," he said.

Sarah came from behind the pole, looked over at Kazuki, and smiled.

"Thank you Onii-Chan"

"Anytime, I'll bring some new flowers tomorrow" Kazuki said walking away.

_**End of flash back**_

Miyuki looked over at Kazuki and smiled.

" You always been good nature ,however it looks like you took my mom's training a little out of hand with the one guy" she chuckled

"Ah, he was fine"

Miyuki continued to stare at Kazuki.

"Ok, so he broke a few ribs and was in a coma for a week" Kazuki confessed "But I still say he was fine"

"Whatever, Kazuki" said Miyuki "C'mon were almost there just around the corner"

Kazuki and Miyuki walked into the Kurosaki clinic and request to see Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo. The secretary told them to sit in the waiting room. Miyuki helped Kazuki over to the seats where they wait for his father to come out and see them. Ten minutes later Ichigo came out and brought them into the examination room.

"What the hell happened to you Kazuki?" Ichigo scold his son, taking off Kazuki shirt "Got into another chest thumping contest with some other guys?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes

"No I… Ow! That hurts," said Kazuki

"Oh shut up and take it like a man," said Miyuki

"See, listen to Miyuki" said Ichigo "Take it like a man!"

Kazuki sighed.

"C'mon guys cut me some slack." Complained Kazuki

Miyuki and Ichigo laughed.

"So what really happened to you?" asked Ichigo

Kazuki looked down at his feet and then over at Miyuki. She smiled and rubbed his arm, leaned into his ear and whispered that she be outside. Kazuki waited until she was outside before looking over at his father who was treating his bruises.

"Well you going to answer me?" asked Ichigo look up at his son.

"Dad," Kazuki strummed "I got these scars from….. helping a spirit"

"Really" said Ichigo continuing to work on Kazuki's chest.

"Yeah… I know you don't approve of me talking to them but it was an emergency this time"

"How's that Kazuki"

"There was a monster with a white mask chasing the spirit, a hollow I think that what she called it"

Ichigo stopped and looked up at Kazuki with hard searching eyes._ What did he say….hollow!_

"Who said it was a hollow?"  
Kazuki looked into his father's hard eyes; there was something different about him. His father was completely different from the way he was five seconds ago it was like he changed at hearing the word Hollow. Kazuki pushed his thoughts aside and answered his father's question.

"I don't know her name, but it was some woman in a black robe with a sword."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide in shock. _Black robe! _He thought _A_ _Shinigami!_


	4. Bleach 4

"Dad? Is something wrong?" asked Kazuki

"Huh, What?" said Ichigo

"You're staring at my side really seriously, is it that bad?"  
"Uh…No your fine I just need to treat it some more and but some bandages and you'll be fine."

Ichigo quickly bandaged Kazuki arm and side and sent him out of the room and told him to run it he were to run into anymore Hollows. Kazuki nodded and headed out of the room. Ichigo went to a nearby window and watched as Kazuki and Miyuki headed down the street. Ichigo sighed ,things were happening so fast , he knew Kazuki would eventually meet a Shinigami but so soon ; Kazuki was almost the same age as he was when he meet Rukia.

"So it's happened huh?"

Ichigo breathed deep and nodded.

"Yeah, almost too soon" He looked over his shoulder "Right Urahara-san"

Urahara came into the room, leaned on the door, and smiled.

"You know Kurosaki –san" said Urahara "you seem a little up tight?"

Ichigo said nothing and continued to look out the window. Urahara sighed and walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It can't be helped Ichigo, you knew that this was going to happen sooner or later." Said Urahara

"Yeah I know but there has to be a better way, I don't know maybe we could move or something" said Ichigo

"It would matter; the boy has more reiatsu then you and it's constantly pouring out of him" Urahara pointed out "So they would follow him no matter where he was, beside you remember what Uhohana told you"

Ichigo nodded

"Yeah, I remember"

_**Flashback **_

Ichigo paced back and forth, it had been an hour since Rukia had gone into the fourth Quads ER and if he had to wait anymore he was going to snap. Rukia was have a hard Pregnancy and he wanted to be with her during this special occasion

"Ah, What the hell how long they going to make me wait!!" shouted Ichigo

"Ichigo shut up yelling not going to get anything accomplished" said Renji

"I didn't ask you red head okay; you didn't hear me preaching to you when your baby was born"

"Preach whose preaching I just told you to calm down, damn!!" said Renji " Excuse me for being a friend"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Renji it's just …."

"That you're worried, I know just relax Rukia's going to be fine."

Ichigo nodded and took a seat beside Renji. Both were quite for sometime Ichigo looked off into the distance and Renji fidget his thumbs. After what seemed like an, lifetime Uhohana came through the ER doors. Ichigo and Renji both jumped up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san?"

"Yes" stammered Ichigo "Is everything..

"Everything is fine and you are the father of a healthy baby boy" smiled Uhohana.

Ichigo looked at Renji who was smiling from ear to ear. Ichigo grabbed Renji my his collar

"I'm a father, HAHAHA !!!"

"Congratulations'!!! Ichigo" said Renji "Now let go!"

"Oh right sorry" said Ichigo letting go "I'm just so happy!!"

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, turned to see who it was and his smiled faded.

"Byakuya…" said Ichigo

"Kurosaki Ichigo….Congratulations"

Ichigo and Renji both looked like they were going to fall over.

"Did Byakuya just congratulate me ?" whispered Ichigo

"Yeah, I don't believe it either" said Renji "I think that's the nicest thing that he's said to you like or in reference to you …ever"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, come with me I have something to talk to you about concerning the child."

"Well, wait a minute I want to see Rukia and the baby first." Protested Ichigo

Byakuya nodded.

"That's what we're going to talk about."

Ichigo raised his eye brows in question what was Byakuya getting at.

"This way if you please."

Byakuya lead Ichigo to a nearby room where, two other captains were waiting , Ukitake and Mayuri.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Ichigo

"How rude" responded Mayuri "You should be more thankful to someone who helped deliver your baby"

"What the fuck did you just ….."

"Ichigo-san please calm yourself we're here just to talk" said Ukitake.

Ichigo glared at Mayuri, the thought of this sick witch doctor handle his baby and better yet being in a room with Rukia exposed made Ichigo angry. He pushed his thoughts aside and looked at Ukitake.

"What's this about?"

" It's about your child" said Mayuri

The room grew strangely quite Ichigo could feel the sweat trickling down his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing besides the baby's' reiatsu" said Mayuri

"His reiatsu?" said Ichigo "What about it"

"It higher than anything we've ever seen" said Ukitake

"How high we talking?" asked Ichigo

"Enough that even Kenpachi is sacred"

Ichigo mouth hit the floor, Kenpachi was sacred okay maybe this was serious.

"What's that got to do with my wife and I" asked Ichigo

Mayuri rolled his eyes and place his hand on his head.

"You are really simple minded aren't you, it means the child is a hollow magnet and" Mayuri pulled out a remote and turned on a nearby television "Your child is the cause of an earthquake that happened not to long after he was born and yes it was him because our sources lead back to the reiatsu that caused it and it was his"

Ichigo stared in disbelief at the TV.

"No…way"

"Yes way," said other voice

The men turned to as Uhohana entered the room.

"Uhohana-san?" said Ichigo

"Your child is a danger to himself and to the others Ichigo, and we fear that he will cause a problem for the soul society if he is left the way he is so…"

"So we're going to kill him," said Mayuri

"Like the hell you are!" shouted Ichigo grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu

"Ichigo, calm down" said Uhohana "However what Mayuri–sama said is true we could kill the child."

Ichigo gritted his teeth together. This could be happening, there wasn't a hot chance in hell that he was going to let them kill his child, and he'd fight all the thirteen squads if he had to.

"Or the other option is to seal some of his reiatsu" said Ukitake

"Seal some of his reiatsu?" said Ichigo

Ukitake nodded "Yes if it works"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean if it works?"

Ukitake and Uhohana explained that if done incorrectly that the child and the user could die but he reassured Ichigo nothing like that would happen to the baby and that Byakuya had volunteered to do the spell. After some time Ichigo agreed and Uhohana led him to the ER were Rukia was. Uhohana paused down the hall from the room and turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san"

"Yes?"

"Be careful about you're and Rukia-san power around the child, the slightest increase of reiatsu could undo the spell and…."

"And what?" asked Ichigo

"And unleash a power like we have never seen"


	5. Bleach 4 part 2

"Unleash a power like we have never seen…. I remember those words all too well." Ichigo looked back Urahara "And it's for that very reason I don't want him to know anything about the Soul society, the war or his seal" Ichigo paused "It for his own good, I don't want him to bear such a burden"

Urahara sighed and turned toward the door and started to walk out.

"You know Ichigo-san there is a saying……_One often finds his destiny on the path he takes to avoid it,_"

_Three days later ….._

The alarm clock rang loudly on the peaceful Sunday morning trying to arouse the youth that slept in the bed beside the desk where it sat. Kazuki rolled over and put his head under his pillow trying to dampen the noise but to no avail. _Holy crap, why is that damn thing so loud…_ Suddenly the ring stopped. Kazuki lifted his head from under the pillow to see the alarm clock fly straight at his head. There was the **thunking** sound of the clock hitting Kazuki followed by laughter. Kazuki placed both hands on his head, only one person would do like this on a Sunday.

**" Kon**!!" shouted Kazuki

On the nearby desk sat Kon who was laugh so hard it looked like he was going to explode.

"Oh my god !!" said Kon through the laughter " You should have seen your face. Priceless"

Kazuki seeing his chance grabbed the toy lion by the tail and held it up in the air. Kon only continued to laugh claiming that Kazuki face looked even more hilarious from that height.

"Give me one just one good reason I shouldn't give you to my baby sister right now."

"Oh, what is she going to do to me?" asked Kon

"I taught her how to cut with scissors couple days ago, I wonder what she would do to an old toy I didn't want?!"

There was silence as Kon hung from Kazuki outstretched hand.

"I see your point" said Kon "but that's the last time I wake you up when you need to be somewhere!"

Kazuki threw Kon onto the floor and rolled back over into his bed.

"Be somewhere? Its Sunday, I'm right where I belong, in my bed" replied Kazuki.

Kon jumped up, climbed on to the bed, sat on Kazuki back, fold his arms, and smiled.

"That's funny I do remember someone coming to me say oh Kon-sama wake me up so I don't forget to go to my practice with Miyuki, isn't that what you asked-"

Kazuki sat straight up sending Kon flying into the window. He had forgotten about that Miyuki and he were going back to her place so they could practice.

"Holy crap!!" shouted Kazuki" **What time is it?!" **

"12:45" answered Kon who was un-flatting himself from the window.

"Great! I'm late; she going to kill me!" said Kazuki. He quickly grabbed his towel and stuff so he could take a quick shower and head to the bathroom.

"Kon don't do anything I **wouldn't** do," said Kazuki on his way out the door. "Oh and thanks"

Kon watched as Kazuki closed the door to his room. He smiled and shook his head _that boy is just like Ichigo_ he thought. Kon and Kazuki had met a long time ago when Kazuki was still a child, it had been a long day of swimming, running through bush and being dropped in the mud when Kon had snapped but instead of running Kazuki just looked oddly at Kon then said the first thing that everybody says when they first met him "It can talk".

They had been friends ever since however; Kazuki and Kon both made it their business not to tell anyone about their relationship. Kazuki did it because he thought no one would ever believe him and Kon did it because if Ichigo and Rukia found out that he was not acting as a stuffed animal they would kill him for the fact that he might reveal them as Shinigami.

There was a rattle at the door, Kon quick to the pose of a stuffed animal the door opened slowly and in walked _oh no _thought Kon _not her ! no !_

" There you are baba" said Hikari

_NOOOO!! He told her I was in here !! Teme!! _

"Let's play doctor, okay!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

Kazuki ran down the street half dressed and still inhaling a muffin his mother gave him as he sped out the house. Miyuki hated when he was late for practice and her mom Kazuki cringed ,last time he was late he had to stay an extra two hours downing curls….Upside down after that he wasn't able to pick up a tin can without winching in pain, just thinking about it made Kazuki run faster.

Kazuki was about mile from the house when he heard a roar. He stopped and looked around it was the same noise that Hollow creature made. Kazuki looked left then right but he didn't see or hear anything. _Strange the thing roared once and then it stopped …._ Kazuki after a moment continued to walked down the street he was about to round a corner when a gigantic hand flew out in front of him barley missing.

"Holy….!!"

The hand was followed by a monstrous head, for the first time Kazuki saw what these monsters looked like up close. The beasts' breath smelled like a thousand dead corpses, bleeding red eyes, and green salvia dripping down the side of its mouth. Kazuki fell backwards trying to get away from the hollow.

"You're one ugly son of a bitch!!"

The hollow only responded with a roar, raised itself to it full height and reached out for Kazuki. Kazuki struggled to get to his feet and barely managed to get reach of the Hollow. Hollow roared and took after Kazuki who had raced down the street; Kazuki looked over his shoulder to see the beast was in pursuit. _What the fuck is going on!! How many of these things are there and why do they all seem to after me. _Kazuki thoughts were cut off as he turned the corner down an alley way right into a dead end.

"Oh there is no way my luck is this _**bad!" **_

There was a roar from behind him. Kazuki turned to face the hollow that had followed him to this death trap. Kazuki began to panic there had to be a way out of here he thought, he looked around but he was hedge in there wasn't even a freaking fire escape for him to climb out on.

"Shit"

The Hollow ran forward and dove head first at Kazuki. Kazuki wanted to run put his legs were grounded, he want to shout for help but his throat had swollen up. _Move, Move, MOVE!! _He shouted to himself but his body remained still. He could feel the hot breath of the Hollow Kazuki closed his eyes and wait for the killing blow.

He wait for what seem like an eternity but nothing happened, was he dead was it over , no it couldn't be over Kazuki could still feel the hot breath of the Hollow. He opened his eyes just enough to see, then Kazuki opened them all the way. Standing in front of him was the violent haired girl from before.

" Ya Know I'm_ really_ getting sick of save this guy , twice in a week , I mean goddamn!" said the girl. She had arrived just in time to shield Kazuki with her sword. She quickly pulled the sword down and away from the mouth of the Hollow. It raised its head and roared as blood streamed from the wound that the girl's sword had caused. Taking the advantage of the Hollow opening she rushed forward and slashed an x through the Hollow. Hollow gave one last roar before disappearing. Kazuki watched as the girl turned and looked at him and shook her head.

"Sad, what kind of guy are you anyway," she said before walking away. Kazuki frowned.

"Im the type of guy that thanks you even though you're a bitch" he said.

"Yeah whatever….." the girl reeled around her eyes wide, mouth open. " Wait …..you can see me?!"

Kazuki frowned and shook his head. "Is this your idea of a joke? Of course I can see you?"

The girl ran up to Kazuki, reached up, and pulled him down so she could look him in the eye.

"You're telling me you can see me right now like the way I am now?"

Kazuki pulled himself free of the short girls grip and stepped back.

"What the hell, I told I can see you and relax with the grabbing ok!" said Kazuki as he brushed himself off.

The girl stepped back and looked Kazuki up and down, walked around him checking him out from all angles. Kazuki watched uncomfortably as she did her inspection. After about a minute, Kazuki stepped back out of the circle the girl was walking around him.

"Look alright, just what the hell is the big deal that I can see you?" asked Kazuki "I mean can't other people see you?

"That's just it," stated the girl "Other _normal_ people can't see me only you"

Kazuki made a face and shook his head.

"What?! What the hell is going on-" Kazuki was cut off by a quick slap by the girl. He stepped back hold his face.

"The hell was that for!" he shouted

"For you to calm down and for calling me a bitch!" she shouted back "Just relax I want to ask you some questions so that we can figure out what the hell is going on, ok?"

"Alright, I got it," said Kazuki.

The girls signed and rubbed her head "Ok, judging how you're able to see me means you have above normal spiritual energy and that means you mostly likely can see ghost as well correct?"

" Yeah so?"Said Kazuki confused " Look I don't see the point in question me and I have some questions for you ,like what the hell are you?"

"Wait, what do you mean what am I?" asked the girl "Surely this isn't your first time seeing a Shinigami?"

There was silence. The girls mouth dropped.

" Wait let me get this straight you can see ghost but you've never seen on of us before , what kind of joke is this?" she sighed " Look you got a name kid?"

Kazuki frowned  
"Kid**,** look who's talking you could pass for a jr high student!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"How dare you, do know who I am?!" shouted the girl.

"No, so how bout you introduce yourself!" shouted Kazuki

"My name isn't important," protested the girl

"IT is if you want ME to answer your freakin questions," retorted Kazuki

The girl shook her head and glared at Kazuki.

"Are all men in the real world as annoy as you?" she said," Look my name is Abarai Tenshi, ya happy now?"

"Yeah just a bit" said Kazuki with a smirk "Names Kurosaki

Kazuki"

"Great, now that formalities are done, let's get back to my original question"

"Umm…what was it ag-" asked Kazuki

"IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME SHINIGAMI?!" shouted Tenshi impatiently

" Oy Touchy"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Shinigami aren't real"

Tenshi stared at Kazuki in disbelief _this asshole has got to be kidding me…of all the males I run into_.

"How can you say that when you're talking to me!" shouted Tenshi "Those Hollows were real and I don't hear you questioning them on their existence.

"Look I don't know how you got here and how you can jump so high but it has to be fake, or I'm just stuck in some really bad dream."

Tenshi jumped up to Kazukis head and kicked him in the face sending him flying into the brick wall. He fell to the ground cupping his face.

"Now that we're sure we're awake can we stop this childish act?" Tenshi sighed, brushing herself off.

"My face …" groaned Kazuki

"Well you look a lot better now" Tenshi joked.

"Ok ,so I'm not sleep and those Monsters are sure as hell real enough"

"So you believe me then?" asked Tenshi

"Nah but I do believe the monsters are real, Shinigami I'm not convinced on."

Tenshi narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"OKAAY, how about if I go over the whole thing really slow maybe you understand then."

"Look, not that I don't want to hear your boring ass story I really don't have the time…"

Kazuki's eyes widen to size of dinner plates, Time he was supposed to be at Miyuki's an hour ago he looked down at his watch , it wasn't moving it must have cracked when he hit the ground tiring to get away from that monster.

" Ohshitohshitohshit!! She gonna Kill me" shouted Kazuki "Look we'll talk later, bye short stuff." Kazuki said as he took off.

"Wait, What, where are you going and IM NOT SHORT!!" Tenshi shouted after him, but Kazuki was already gone.

"Arugh!! That asshole if he thinks he's going to get away from me that easy he's got another thing coming!" said Tenshi as she took off after Kazuki.


	6. The Unleashing part 1

Chapter 2: The unleashing

Kazuki peeked through the crack in the door of Miyuki's house from all looks and appearance it seem like she and her mom had already gone in the back and started the warm up exercise. Kazuki sighed relieved if they were outside then that means he wasn't as late as he thought. He opened the door all the way and stepped in the house, it was quite _to quite _he thought. Kazuki gulped the silence made him feel as if someone was watching him. After taking a few steps in to the house the door suddenly shut behind him. Kazuki jumped, gulped and slowly turned around; there leaning on the door was Yoruichi. Kazuki smiled weakly and waved

" Yo Yoruichi-san-."

Kazuki was cut off by as Yoruichi's foot cut across his face, Kazuki went fly into the couch head first. Kazuki head hit the arm of the couch he yelped in pain. He fell to the ground holding his face. _Man two hits with one kick ….this is definitely going to burse. Oh shit here she comes. _Kazuki watched as Yoruichi who had said nothing the whole time walked over, lifted him up by his shirt, and just looked at him.

"Do you know why I kicked you?" she asked

"Because I'm late ….again." said Kazuki winching in pain. Yoruichi nodded and then looked over at the clock and motioned with her head for Kazuki to follow her glaze. Kazuki did so slowly for move his neck hurt, when he final was able to see the clock it said 1:45. _I'm hour late...Crap!_

"You know what this means right?" said "Yoruichi "your being an hour late."

Kazuki sighed

"It means I have to ….(sighs) stay an hour longer and do sit ups right?"

Yoruichi smiled "Sit ups ... Oh no my dear your doing pushups"

_That's not to bad_ thought Kazuki _I can do those all day_. Yoruichi smiled widened; Kazuki eyes widened in response. _Oh no!!_

"Wait, wait not that!!" shouted Kazuki" NOOO!!"

"Oh yes!"

_Four hours later……_

"One thousand forty-five hundred...!" aspirated Kazuki "Now get your fat ass off me" he said as he collapsed to the ground. Miyuki climb off his back and closed the book she had been reading and looked down at Kazuki motionless form.

"Ya know if you'd show up on time, Mom would be so hard on you."

"Yeah I know but, I really had an excuse this time," said Kazuki

"Oh, so all the other time were lies then huh?" Miyuki questioned, "Maybe I should go in the house and tell my mother."

Kazuki closed his eyes and groaned; Miyuki laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just playing but seriously what held you up?"

Kazuki opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Miyuki.

"It was …"

(Another voice) "There you are!"

Kazuki and Miyuki both looked up to see who had spoke but saw no one. Miyuki looked down at Kazuki.

"You heard that too right?"

"Yeah but I don't see anybo.."

Kazuki was cut off as Tenshi jumped on to his back. Miyuki jumped back and Kazuki howled in pain.

"Thought you got away didn't ya, I'm not done with you yet Kid!"

"Get the hell off of my back!!" shouted Kazuki.

"What the hell!" shouted Miyuki "Who the hell is that?!"

"_This_ is the reason I was late," said Kazuki rolling Tenshi off his back. Tenshi looked over at Miyuki then back at Kazuki.

"She can see me too?!" Tenshi shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

"OY!! Will kids be quite I'm trying to think" shouted Yoruichi from the house.

Tenshi looked toward the house looking for who had spoken.

" Hey, Kid who the heck was- "

Kazuki cut Tenshi off by cupping his hand on her mouth.

" Look if she comes outside we're dead and I don't think she can see you, so I don't want to have to explain why we're talking to thin air ok?!So look meet us at the front of the house and I'll answer all your freaking questions there Ok?!"

(Pulls herself free of his grasp) "Fine but I want those answers; I'll see you out front."

"Me too." Said Miyuki " I want to know what the hell is going on?!"

" Oh, come on!" said Kazuki" Look I'll answer both of you in the front ..geeez!"

Tenshi nodded, jumped on a nearby fence then on to the roof of the house and on to the other side. Kazuki and Miyuki watched as she disappeared. After Tenshi was gone Miyuki turned and faced Kazuki. Kazuki looked down at the brown blond shrugged.

"What?"

"What do you mean "what?" who was that?" asked Miyuki "And how are we going to make up an excuses to go out?"

" Look I'll explain everything out Front and what are you talking about making up an excuse we'll just go to the front and talk to her, what's the big deal?!"

Miyuki rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and glared at Kazuki.

"Look my mom may not be able to see her, hell I don't how we do, but I think it will look a lot less suspicious if we go to the store or something opposed to sitting on the steps and talking to thin air , you follow me?"

Kazuki sighed he hadn't thought about that.

"Ok, go tell your mom we're going to the store for my mom and we'll be back in an hour."

"Right and Kazuki."

"Yeah?"

"You need to go take a shower or something because you stink."

After telling her Mom Miyuki was allowed to go with Kazuki to the store (after he took a quick shower) , they met Tenshi outside who was sitting on the curve waiting. After proper introductions Tenshi explained her situation and her relationship with hollows.

"So let me get this straight," said Miyuki "You're a death god who fights hollows and is suppose to keep them from eating souls so that they can go to some faraway place called the soul society. Right?"

"Right!" responded Tenshi "Your missing a few part but that's it in a nut shell!"

"Oh?" said Miyuki. She turned and gave Kazuki a confused look.

"So, what about this don't you get?"

"Thank you!! That's what I been trying to figure out!" said Tenshi

Kazuki rolled his eyes and shock his head

"Look all I said is that I don't believe in Shinigami…I …I have my reasons and I don't want to talk about it right now!" said Kazuki impatiently. He walked ahead and put distance between him and the girls. Tenshi watched after Kazuki as he walked off then she looked over at Miyuki.

"He's tense isn't he?"

"Yeah….Its just the way he is, he gets like that about certain things, you know?" Miyuki said quietly.

"Oh." said Tenshi

Kazuki after he had spaced himself from the others slowed down._ I should have snapped at them like that …it's not like they know. _(Sighs)_ I better go back and apologize. _Kazuki stopped walking and looked over his shoulder and waited for the girls to catch up, they were almost in ear range when a roar that sound like explosion went off. Kazuki turned around and looked around quickly. He could feel the sweat dripping of his forehead. _The hell was that. It sounded like …one of those Hollow things._

" Oy, You there?" said Miyuki waving her hand in front of Kazukis' face. He stepped back and wiped the sweat from his brow. Miyuki look strangely at Kazuki.

"You ok?" she asked

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Tenshi come up on the other side of Kazuki.

"That noise it sounded like …"

There was a roar followed by another then another and the sounded closer Kazuki looked up and around again but saw nothing.

"There did you hear that?!" he asked.

" Ummm…. You ok Kid" asked Tenshi

Kazuki looked over at Tenshi.

"You didn't hear those things just now?!"

"Hear what?" asked Tenshi confused "What The hell are you talking about?"

"Those Hollow things I just heard a lot of them and they're getting closer!"

Tenshi looked over at Miyuki who shrugged. Tenshi looked up at Kazuki and smiled, reach up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Look your probably shook from your encounter with that one from early today but there are no hollows here trust me I would know I would sense them if there as close as you say." Tenshi said reassuringly, _however my senses have been acting up lately I barely made it in time to save him from the hollow today, it was change that I happened upon him. My senses feel confused almost as if someone's drowning them out with resutia_.

Kazuki shook his head, placed his hand on his forehead, maybe she was right maybe he was just shook and he was just hearing things. He had been through a lot today, first he was attacked by a monster question by a strange woman who claims she's a death god and his best friend was educating him on how to come up with excuses. _Man when I get home I'm taking a cold shower and going straight to bed_. For the rest of the walk there were no more roars of Hollows as far as Kazuki could tell. He breathed deep and began to enjoy the walk it wasn't long before the group could see the supermarket in the distance.

"Here it is Tenshi!" said Miyuki "This is where we humans shop for food."

Tenshi looked in wonder at the store, clapped her hands together, and smiled.

"I've heard that the real world has all kinds of sweet things to eat but I never knew where to go to get them, wow and this is a really big store too!" Tenshi said excitedly.

"Kazuki you coming!" asked Miyuki

"Nah I'll just wait outside, oh by the way my mom needs some noodles and chicken, so here's a twenty and yes you can keep the change."

Miyuki grabbed Tenshi hand and rushed off to the store. Kazuki watched, as the girls got closer to the store when he looked up and saw something sitting on top of the building. From the distance he was at he could see it glowing red eyes, Kazuki eyes widened in fear,_ A HOLLOW!_ He thought. He looked back at the girls who were getting closer to the store. _Damn it! _Kazuki sprinted toward the girls as the hollow jumped from it resting place.

"Shinigami, Miyuki!" shouted Kazuki "MOVE!" Kazuki tackled both girls to the ground just as the hollow landed where they had been walking moments before. The hollow turned, looked down at the small group, and roared. Then suddenly from across the parking lot came an answer , then other than other. Three other hollows had made their way to the same supermarket as the group.

"Told you I heard, those damn things!" said Kazuki "Now do you believe me ?!"

Tenshi said nothing, she unsheathe her sword and rushed forward. _I was careless, I should have been able to sense these things from a mile away , but I didn't it wasn't until the last second, then I realized what was happening , but ….Kazuki sensed them before we even got here , and I couldn't it's as if something was masking their presence, or rather dulling my senses. _

Tenshi cut down the first Hollow and went to attack the next one when she heard a scream. She turned around and saw a one hollow had managed to behind her and was no holding Miyuki. _Oh shit_. Tenshi looked around for Kazuki, when she found him he was throw rocks sticks whatever he could get his hands on trying to get the hollow to let go of Miyuki. _It's no use _thought Tenshi

"Kazuki run!! I'll save the girl!"

Kazuki looked at Tenshi and shook his head.

"No fucking way! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Kazuki, you fool that hollow will only kill you- "

Tenshi was cutting off by another hollow, as it grabbed her. She tried to get free but it was no use, the hollow only tightened its grip. Tenshi felt the pressure build up around her and knew that she didn't have much time. She managed to get one arm out of the Hollows massive hand.

"Way of destruction 31, _Shakkahō!" _

A red blast shot through the air right into the hollows face. Tenshi watched in horror as the smoke cleared as the hollow wipe its face. The hollow glared as her and tightened its grip around her tiny frame. Tenshi let out a blood echoing scream as she felt her arm break under the pressure. The hollow seemingly pleased by her scream threw Tenshi into a nearby building. Tenshi could feel the cold hard concrete cave in as she made contact with it; she could feel some of her rib bones cracking as she hit the building.

"Shit, I …I can barely move" she said shaking. Tenshi thoughts were quickly direct to her companions as she saw Kazuki being pressed in the ground by a hollow while the other held Miyuki. Kazuki was struggling under the hollow weight as it pressed down. Tenshi cursed herself for not being able to sense the hollow and avoiding the whole situation. _I got to get help ….somehow but the pain…._

Tenshi could feel herself beginning to fade in and out of consciousness she fought herself trying to stay wake but to no use, she watched drowsily as a hollow began to approach her. Tenshi smiled weakly and gripped her sword._ At least I die sword in hand. _She thought before pass out.


	7. The Unleashing part 2

Kazuki fought against the weight of the hollow as it came crashing down on him; he knew that it was playing with him because judging from the sear size of the monster it should have crushed him as soon as it stepped on him. The hollow was toying with him stepping on him just enough to injury him but not kill him. The hollow raised it foot allow Kazuki sometime to breath, He clumsily gasped for air before the hollow came down on him again this time harder than before. Kazuki looked over to his right he could see the Shinigami imbedded in the nearby building. _Damn no use in asking her for help she's got troubles of her own._ Kazuki looked back up at the hollow _and this asshole is going to kill me in two or three more stomps at this rate, I don't know how much I can take…._

" Yo , boy!" said the hollow "You know this girl?"

The hollow beckoned to one of its comrades to come over. Kazukis eyes widened as he watched the hollow come into view, but it wasn't the hollow that had his attention it was what it had in its mouth. Hanging out the edge of it mouth was Miyuki; she was bleeding but still alive. Kazuki could feel the anger boiling inside him.

"LET HER GO!!"

The hollow laughed and motioned for the other hollow to give the Miyuki to him. Kazuki watched as the hollow took into its hands Miyuki motionless body. He tried to get up but the hollow held him down with its foot.

"Oh? So you do know this girl." the hollow said "What is she? Your girlfriend?"

" I SAID LET YOUR GO YOU PICEC OF-"

Kazuki was cut off as the hollow applied more pressure to his body. He struggled to get free to found he didn't have the strength. The hollow laughed at he weak attempts to free himself.

"Well since she's not, you won't mind if I eat her then." the hollow said, as it slowly brought Miyuki to its mouth.

"Wait, NO, wait eat me not her please!!"

The hollow laughed more and knelt down on one knee bring its face close to Kazuki.

"Here look I'll even let you watch me eat her close you so you don't miss out on her screams and cracking bones." the hollow said "Then afterward I'm going to eat you!"

Kazuki watched in horror as the hollow brought Miyuki to it mouth, everything seem to going in slow-motion. For a spit second Miyuki and Kazukis faces past each other. Kazuki watched as she pasted, he could see her eyes they looked pleadingly at him.

"Kazuki…I'm scared," she said in a shaky voice.

Kazuki never before felt some much rage, it felt like a raging Fire lit in his soul; it had been build up in him as every since the hollows had attack him the first time seeing the fear in Sarah eyes as she clung to him and now the fear that seemed to pour from Miyuki's eyes. _I wasn't strong enough to protect Sarah a few days ago when these damned things attacked and I'm not strong enough now, but… I won't let that stop me I WILL save her, I WILL protect her, I WILL DESTORY THESE DAMNED THINGS!!_

Tenshi came too as the hollow began to pyre her from the wall. She didn't resist her body felt numb; it seemed that the only part of her that moved now was her eyes. She watched as the Hollow began to bring to her mouth when there was a sudden burst of reiatsu, it was larger, no massive and growing. She could hear the dying roars of the other Hollows as they were cut down. _ The hell is going on, maybe some help has arrived finally! But who, has to be a third seat or at the very least a Fuku-Taicho….. No I've never felt this reiatsu before…._ Tenshi thoughts were interrupted as the Hollow that was hold her head was cut clear off , it body disappeared dropping her to the ground she groaned in pain as she hit the ground. She looked to her side to get a glimpse of her rescuer. Tenshi mouth fell open as she watched in amazement at the Shinigami that had aided her.

" Yo!"

"No…..way…!" said Tenshi " Ka.. Kazuki?"

Standing before her was Kazuki in a Shinigami clothing and with a _Zanpakutō. _It was huge it was as long as Kazuki was tall if not bigger. Its hilt looked like a regular Zanpakutō's except for where the blade began, on either side was a birds talon and then the blade itself had Japanese writing on one side of the blade. In his other hand he held Miyuki who was still knocked out from her ordeal. _ The hell is this! … it was him the whole time I wasn't able to sense anything because of his reiatsu. The whole time he was dampen my senses even to the point where I couldn't sense hollows. I didn't realize it before because it wasn't as strong but now it makes sense._

Kazuki smiled stepped forward and laid Miyuki down on the ground before collapsing himself. Tenshi look on in wonder at the young man _just what the hell is this guy she thought_.

Urahara sighed with relief as the pressure eased off of him. He had felt a burst of strange reiatsu and rushed toward the area from his shop. When he arrived to where he had felt the reiatsu he noticed that his daughter's reiatsu was mixed in together with what seemed to be a Shinigami and another…. Urahara couldn't really make it out but it was familiar somehow, he was sure he felt it before. Urahara looked over the side of the top of the building he could see a crater and blood splatters here and there and rubble all over the place._ The hell happened here ?_

Urahara looked over the area but he noticed something near the side of a building that looked like some had punched a hole in it. He jumped down and ran over to the building and fond Miyuki lie amidst the rubble, beside her lay two Shinigami, one he recognized from and the other he reached out and move the Shinigami to get a better look. His eyes widened as he realized who it was, _Kazuki-san !? _

(Moan)

Urahara looked over at the other Shinigami who was coming too. _I better move them out of here ,_ he looked over at Kazuki _and I better take him home. _Urahara bent down to pick up the two girls when he suddenly felt for a moment so strange reiatsu._ It's coming from above._ Urahara looked up but there was no one there he continued to look then went back to attending to the girls._ Man am I going to have a story for the wife when I get home._


	8. Bleach 8 part 1

Kazuki eyes opened slowly as the first rays of sunlight found their way to his face. He could see the top of his ceiling and the tan tint it had as more of the sun's rays found their way into his room. _What time is it_.. Kazuki thought he rolled over to look at his clock , as he did he felt a sharp pain rush to his head that sent him back to the face up position he was previously in. Kazuki reached up to feel his head there was a bandage around it along with some dried blood. Kazuki brought his hand down in front of his face to look closely as some of the dried blood. _ What the hell happened ….._ Kazuki eyes widened as his mind rushed back to the scenes of the night before. _ That's right I lost it when I saw Miyuki and then I …I … wait Miyuki, Tenshi what happened to them and how in the hell did I get home?_

Kazuki attempted to move again and fought past the pain to sit up his head was throbbing but it wasn't as bad as the first time he moved who ever bandaged him up must have did a good job he thought.

" Hey Kazuki your awake" said a voice

Kazuki eyes followed the voice to Kon who was sitting on a nearby dresser watching him.

"Kon?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Kazuki went to say something when he realized that if someone knew how he got him or who brought him home it would be Kon ;seeing as how Kon rarely ever left his room.

"Kon did you see what happened" asked Kazuki "I mean did see how I get here in my room?"

Kon looked away for a moment then back at Kazuki, shook his head no and shrugged

"I was…was in your sister room by the time you got home so I have … no idea."

_Flash back to a few hours ago _

Kon had been hiding in the dress ever since Kazuki sister had come in earlier that day. Kon couldn't wait for Kazuki to get home so he could beat the shit out of him for leaving the door opening enough for his sister to come in. It was eleven o'clock when he heard rustling outside the drawer. Kon pushed opened the door just enough so he could see if it were Kazuki but to his surprise he saw Urahara.

"Urahara-san?"  
Urahara looked up at Kon, pressed his figures to his lips, and motioned for Kon to look toward the bed. Kon's mouth almost fell open there laying in the bed was Kazuki but what caught Kons attention was what he had on.

"Kazuki…..he's…..he's …" stuttered Kon

"Yes he is , the seals been broken." Said Urahara, "Listen to me I'm having Rinrin bring his body here even as we speak. You are not to tell anyone of what you have seen here tonight!"

"Kon nodded.

"Urahara-san how the hell did this happen?"

Urahara rubbed his chin and looked at Kazuki.

"I really don't know, when I came to where he was there was naught but destruction, and judging from the foot prints and claw marks I found he was up against four strong hollows."

Kon eyes widened.

" Four ... How ……does the society know?"  
Urahara shook his head no.

"If they do get the report they will amuse it was one of us that destroyed them," he looked back at Kazuki "For now he needs to rest. Urahara looked back over at Kon "Where's Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Rukia is asleep and Ichigo just left three hours ago with Ishida to go to Tokyo today and open their new hospital there, so he won't be home for awhile."

Hmmm…"

"Urahara-san?" said Kon "You okay?"

" Yes …..It's just …strange …" said Urahara._ the seal was supposed to keep his soul and spiritual power under control until he was of age but it broke any way …could those hollow have produce enough power to break the seal , no that can't be they were strong but not that strong whoever broke the seal would have to be of captain level…….and there are only a few of us here with that kind of power…..hmmmmm._

"What's Strange?"

"Nothing but for right now I don't want Kazuki to know what happened to him okay? As far as you know he was nipped by a hit-and –go understand?"

"Yes sir"

_End Flash back_

"Kon ….you there?" asked Kazuki

Kon shook his head out his day dream and smile.

"Well I don't know the details but from what your mom was saying someone almost hit you. You managed to avoid being hit but hit a pole in the process."

"Oh…..So I wasn't carried in, by someone?"

"No"  
"You sure?"

"Yes"  
" Postiv-  
" Look all I know is that you got your ass handed to you and your mom helped you into bed okay !"

"Ok, ok, I was just asking."

Kazuki sat up, rolled over, and placed his feet on the ground. He started to stand up but fell back on to the bed from a pain in his side. Kon stood up alarmed at Kazuki sudden movements.

" Oi, Baka the hell do you think you're doing your hurt lay down and rest"

Kazuki shook his head no, fought the pain, stood up, and walked over to the door of his room.

"Kazuki?" said Kon "Kazuki where are you going?"

" To School to see if Miyuki is there and …..To get some answers."

*

Kazuki closed the door to his house and started down the sidewalk, his mother was out shopping for food and had left a note for him that she wanted to talk later. Kazuki figured she wanted to talk to him about coming in late the night before. He rubbed his head that was going to one hell of a conversation it was making his head hurt just thinking about it. He round the corner, and headed down the street toward the school which was now in plain view. Kazuki reached the main gate and walked through, _well judging from the amount of people walking around it was either lunch time or change of periods, and I should be able to find Miyuki here or at least one of her friends_. Kazuki continued to walk down the path toward the main building when he heard his name.

"Kazuki!"

Kazuki turned to see who had called him, _oh it Washi maybe he knows if Miyuki is in school_.

"Hey Ishida, what's up?" said Kazuki.

"Nothing much, I heard you were absent today." Said Washi "So what are you doing here, and." Washi pointed to the bandage still on Kazuki head "What the hell happened to your head?"

Kazuki sighed and took the bandage off .

" Nothing much, I just fell."

Washi raised an eyebrow.

"Fell off what, your house, seriously what happened man?"

" I…I don't want to talk about it "

Washi shrugged and took off his backpack.

"Whatever, here's the homework assigned today I'd figured I get it for you." Said Washi hand Kazuki some papers.

Kazuki thanked him and took the papers, fold them and placed them in his back pocket.

"Hey Ishida have you seen Miyuki today?" asked Kazuki

Washi looked up from his backpack, pushed up his glasses and shrugged.

"I might have, I really don't have class with her, and I don't see her until right now at lunch." Washi looked at Kazuki curiously "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to talk to her about something that happened last night."

Washi eye widened and Kazuki wanted to put his foot in his own mouth after saying that statement.

"Don't even….."

"Oh, so that explains that bandage huh?" laughed Washi "You guys decided to experiment eh Kazuki!"

Washi began to laugh, but was quickly quieted by a swift punch in the kidneys. Kazuki shook his head as Washi double up on the ground.

"Asshole."

"Hey don't blame me" said Washi who was still on the ground laughing and groaning at the same time. "You should have picked you're words better."

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah I know, now help me up I can't move my left side thanks to you."

Kazuki helped Washi up and they held to where the usually ate lunch. When they got there, there were several people mostly males crowded around their table. Washi looked or at Kazuki.

"The hell is going on over there," said Washi

"Don't know but it looks like….." Kazuki stopped talking, _that voice_ he thought, _is that….._ Kazuki started to look around and got a glimpse of what he believed to be some blonde hair.

"There she is I recognize that blond hair anywhere." Said Kazuki, Washi looked around but didn't see anyone with blond hair in the crowd.

"You sure that's her?" asked Washi

"Yeah I'm sure come on."

The two boys made their way to through the crowd and as they got closer they could hear Miyuki voice along with another female voice. Kazuki eyes widened _that voice, no way_. Kazuki dragged Washi through the crowd to its center. Kazuki mouth dropped opened at what he saw, there sitting was Miyuki but that's not what caught his attention sitting next to her was a short violent haired girl with a cast on.

"Tenshi?!" said Kazuki.

After the crowd died down Kazuki and Washi were able to sit down at the table. Tenshi introduced herself as Miyuki cousin and explained that her parents had sent her to stay with her aunt and uncle to live for a while. Kazuki couldn't believe the amount of bullshit that he was hearing but he didn't say a thing because of the evil looks both girls were giving him. After Washi left for class Kazuki exploded.

"Ok what the hell is happening!?"

Tenshi gave Kazuki a innocent smile and shrugged

"Why, whatever are you talking about Kazuki?"

"What am I talking about?! first we were attacked by those things last night and I seem to be the only one who has remember, second What the hell happened to your arm and third Why hell are you here and not back at the sou-"

Kazuki was cut off by a sharp kick from under underneath the table in the grind. He fell backwards onto the ground. Tenshi walked over to Kazuki and bent down beside him.

"You…bitch"

"Listen to me ,talk to me out back behind the school and I'll explain everything there."

Kazuki nodded slowly before roll over. _Man when I get up im going to kill that bitch ….ow I think my right ball is in my stomach……_

*

Two hours later Kazuki, Miyuki and Tenshi all stood in the back of school. Kazuki was leaning on the side of the building wait for Tenshi to explain everything. She breathed deep, pushed her hair to the side, and began to speak.

" Ok look, last night got kinda out of hand…"

" Kinda!" said Kazuki "we freaking almost died and that's all you have to say!"

" Kazuki shut up and let her speak!" said Miyuki " Whether you want to admit it or not she is the reason we're alive right now." She said looking at Tenshi " Isn't that right Tenshi-chan?"

"Ha , she couldn't have saved us her arm is in a swing there no way"

"She did a better job than you would have!!"

"Listen blondy I don't have to take this from anyone , least of all you"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

Tenshi put up her hands to silence both teenagers.

"Look, I didn't save us last night ok? It wasn't me"

"Well then who was it?" asked Kazuki

Tenshi looked up at Kazuki, breathed deep, walked over to him, and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Kazuki, your right I didn't save us …….it was you."

Kazuki eyes widened in surprise _No way she's lying ….she has to be.._

" Wh…what you say?"

"Look I'm going to explain this the best way I can ok? , cause I really don't know what happened but all I know is that you were the one who killed the hollows."

"When …I don't even remember…." Stammered Kazuki

"Tenshi are you sure that it was Kazuki and not another Shinigami?"

"Yeah, I'm sure but there only one way to prove it."

"What are you talking about. Kazuki said nervously laughing "me a Shinigami wow must of hit your head too. I'm out of here." Kazuki turned and started to walk away. Tenshi gritted her teeth _what a pain in the ass_

"Hey Kazuki !"

Tenshi sprinted right at Kazuki and punched him the face knocking his head into the wall. Miyuki mouth fell open and Tenshi smiled.

"What the hell was that for!!"

"No reason, but I figured that if I tried to explained it you would just refuse so I thought this would be easier."

"What, all you did was hit me how does this prove any- "

Kazuki voice trailed off as he looked at his arm, not so much his arm but what is was coming out of._ what the hell …..a black robe……._ Kazuki started running his hands all over his body, _ oh shit , what the hell is hap…._ Kazuki hand hit something hard on his back. He followed it with his hand until he reached the hilt. _Is this a sword?!_ Kazuki pulled the sword out and was shocked at what he saw. The sword was huge almost as big as he was; it had weird designs, both sides had Japanese writings in blue and red. Kazuki looked over at Tenshi who had sat down and was smiling.

"Well, Kazuki looks like I was right." She said, "You are a Shinigami"


	9. Bleach 8 part 2

Kazuki's mouth fell open to the floor he looked over at his limb body than back at Tenshi who was still smiling and Miyuki looked like she was going to faint. Kazuki looked at Tenshi still dumb founded for a moment before he spoke.

"HOOOOOOOOLLLLLYY SHIIITT!!!" he screamed " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!

Tenshi sighed and shook her head.

"I should have figured that you were going to respond this way, look just calm dow-"

"CALM DOWN !!! IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID ?!!!!LOOK MY BODYS ON THE FLOOR IM DRESSED LIKE A SHINIGAMI AND YOUR TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!"

" Yes now shut up!!!!" Tenshi shouted "And look all your yelling made Miyuki-chan faint, see?"

Tenshi motioned her head to where Miyuki had been standing. But the surprise of Kazuki and Tenshi Miyuki was standing up and pointing at Kazuki.

**" HOOOOOOOOOOOLLLY SHIITT!!" "What the hell did she do to you!!!"**

Tenshi and Kazuki face dropped.

" Is she now just getting it?" whispered Tenshi

" Yeah I think so.." Kazuki whispered back.

After Miyuki had calm down and returning Kazuki to his body Tenshi sat both of them down and tired to talk to them about what had just happened.

"Listen carefully both of you cause I will, I repeat only explain this once, what just happened is called a forcible soul removal."

" A what now?" asked Miyuki.

" A soul removal. Responded Tenshi " It's how I was able to prove that chicken shit over here was a Shinigami.

"Oi" said Kazuki in response to the name he was called. Tenshi smiled and continued.

"Now I don't have all the answers as to why Kazuki is now a Shinigami, I do however have two theories."

" Which are?" said Kazuki

Tenshi sighed before continuing on.

" One theory is that you meet a soul reaper before and had them stab you in the heart so you could gain soul reaper powers." Said Tenshi "Which I personally doubt given our pervious arguments, and the second theory is that you yourself already had soul reaper powers from the start." Tenshi paused to gather her thoughts._ Which would explain a lot but then it would lead to more questions like how is that possible since he's human and next if he really is a soul reaper what is he doing in the human world and why wasn't he aware that he had Shinigami powers , was he acting or is there something more …….hmmmm….. well regardless of where he got his powers, he would make a fine sub until I heal from my wounds…. .I only hope he will…._

Tenshi was brought quickly back to the courtyard as Kazuki began to get up and walk away. Miyuki got up with him and pulled on his arm trying to make him stay but to no avil.

"Hey?" said Tenshi "Where are you going?"

"Home said Kazuki "I have no more business here."

"But….I wanted to ask you something." Said Tenshi.

Kazuki quickly turned around and faced Miyuki and gave her a half smile.

" I told you that she was going to ask, what I tell."

Miyuki looked at the ground then back up at Kazuki. Tenshi looked from Miyuki to Kazuki then back again.

"What going on? What were you two talking about?"

"Look said Kazuki "Cut the crap I know what you're going to ask me."

"How…how do –"

"Because your wounded, a lot more than your leading on and since you discovered that I have these powers you were think that maybe that I would sub for you , well you thought wrong." Shout Kazuki.

"Stop yelling at her , she didn't do anything wrong Kazuki!"

Kazuki looked away from both girls and at the side of the school.

"Well isn't that what you were going to ask me , Shinigami?"

Tenshi looked away before answering. At first she was kind of ashamed but she wasn't asking to use his power as a tool but rather she was asking as a person looking for help.

"Kazuki….its true I was going to ask for your help during my stay here" But Im asking for your help not to use you..-"

"Look I said I'm not interested ok, I'm thankful for what you've done saving my ass and all but I'm not help you Shinigami alright. So just leave it!"

After that Kazuki turned and walked off leaving Tenshi and Miyuki alone in the courtyard. Tenshi clenched her fist in anger, why the hell was that guy such an asshole all she did was ask for his help, After all she saved his life not once but twice. How could he be so ungrateful?

"Whatever …..I don't need his help anyway!" said Tenshi folding her arms.

" Tenshi-chan …..Don't be mad at Kazuki …..he's really a nice guy its just that he has a thing against death gods…."

Tenshi looked at Miyuki strangely what she was talking about.

" What do you mean, he's never seen a…"

"Yes he has…….in fact they were best friends…."

"What? What do you mean"  
Miyuki looked after Kazuki who could still be seen running in the distance and sighed.

"It all started with Takao ne-san…….five years ago……"

Tenshi eyes lit up at the mention of the name.

"Takao…." Said Tenshi


	10. Chapter 10

"Takao?" asked Tenshi " Who was he?"

Miyuki sighed and went over to a nearby bench to sit down.

"Well about five years ago there was _"college student"_ who had come to teach the Jr. High School Kendo class since our last teach had passed away. Anyway that was during the time Kazuki was still interested in that sort of thing."

"Was Still? You mean he quit?" asked Tenshi

Miyuki held up her hand.

"Just listen ok?" she said. "So Takao was a hard teacher and not many people stayed after he took the position because he was too technical about everything that had to be done. He would always make his students go the extra mile, even the top students. He claimed they weren't fight as one with their sword. And even though there were some complaints from parents they keep him in the position anyway. The only student that didn't quit though was Kazuki; he endured the training and even went as far as to challenge Takao-san to make him due more." Miyuki smiled and shook her head. "When I asked him why he stayed when he didn't have to and that no would blame him for quit he told me **"**_**That old man wants to prove that one here has the guts to do what he wants, well I'm going to show that I'm not going to run away and that whatever he can dish out I can take it plus more!"**_

"So what happened?" asked Tenshi

"Well, Kazuki did what he said he was going to do and pushed himself even further and I guess, cause I really wasn't there, that Takao-san and Kazuki formed a friendship or brotherly rivalry more than anything , Kazuki would meet Takao-san challenge and Takao-san would make the next one more difficult. As time went on Takao and Kazuki began spending more and more time together; they were like two brothers."Said Miyuki look off into space. "Kazuki told me that Takao taught him that it's important that one's sword must be as sharp and as strong as ones heart. Because in battle if the heart fails the sword would do the same, he said that Takao told him that the blade and the heart should fight as one and when they do, they become a weapon more powerfully then anything.

"So what happened to Takao? And how is this related to Takao being a death god. And Kazuki not believing in death gods. "

"Ok, sorry for rambling, I just trying to remember it all. Ok here what happened that changed everything. It was the night before the tournament was to be held Takao and Kazuki were doing their training as usually when several men in black robes came into the gym. Kazuki said that he could see their faces but he did say that there was a man whose face was uncovered, he had red hair and the greenest greens Kazuki said he ever seen."

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Tenshi

"He never told me, said Miyuki " I've tried to ask him but he doesn't like to talk about it all I know is that I never saw Takao-san again , the other teachers said he traversed out but I don't believe them. Said Miyuki, she paused and looked over at the place Kazuki had been standing minutes ago. "I think they killed him………and because of that Kazuki hasn't been the same." She paused. " I don't remember much but I remember him say, "_they can't, they don't exist! I hate them!" _

Tenshi looked down at the ground then back up at Miyuki.

" So…..that's the really reason……he hates death gods……. And he refused to accepted that Takao was one…he refused to believe that Takao was one. " I…I didn't know"

"I know ….and that's why I'm saying don't think bad of him ….please."

Tenshi nodded, walked over to Miyuki and sat down.

"Maybe I rushed into it, I talk to him later about it and apologize to him."

Miyuki looked over at Tenshi and smile.

"Thank you Tenshi-chan"

*

After about ten minutes of running Kazuki slowed his pace down to a walk, why had he ran away ,what happened was a long time ago he should be over it by now. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes. Images from his past began flooding his mind, that time in the gym the day before the tournament. _Why…why did it happen ……why he'd have too….._

_Flashback: __**This is just to give you more information on what happened, this does not mean Kazuki remember all this because as you will read he was not there for the whole scene but rather this flash back is here for you to get more of an insight of what happened. Keep in mind Kazuki only remembers the scenes he was in during this flash back.**_

"_You're holding your sword to lightly" said Takao dodging Kazuki attack. Kazuki turned and rushed at his teacher again only for his attack to be dodged again._

_"Now you're holding it to tightly, focus!, how do you expect to win if you cannot focus" _

_"I'm trying, but this heart and blade thing is hard, I'm not a master of it like you." _

_"I know and that why I'm pushing you harder….you without a doubt are one of the best pupils I've ever taught , when I challenged the class and no one would take up the challenge you did, you have heart u have spirit, and more importantly you have the skill to beat anyone even me but you're not sure of yourself and that's why you're not focused. If would learn to trust yourself….trust your heart you would become the greatest sword man-" _

_"But until I do I've have to train harder, right?" said Kazuki cockily_

_Takao smiled _

_"Yeah, well go take a shower and get cleaned up its way past the time we're supposed to leave." _

_"Alright, and you owe me ramen from last practice" _

_" Ah….yeah about that I…."_

_" I don't care you owe me, you're not getting out of this one!" said Kazuki walking into the locker room._

_" Fine…..(damn kid , I'll be broke by the time this is all over-"_

_There was a cold chill in the air, Takao narrowed his eyes and turned around slowly, standing on the opposite side of the gym was four men but the one that had Takao attention was the one in the middle. _

_"You….." _

_"Long time no see….Takao" _

_"What do you want?" _

_"Oh don't play dumb with me , we been following your actives for quite some time now and some very important people know you have dealings with the exile." _

_" I..I don't know what you're talking about I'm here on a …"_

_On a patrol right? That's what your record said, but guess what your records also indicate that you've been taking certain items to the real world with you, like for example a sword…a sword from one of the noble families."_

_"Damn it, you're here for him aren't you…." _

_The red hair man smiled, and then snapped his fingers. Two men jumped from out of nowhere behind Takao and grabbed him. _

_"Damn, let me go!" _

_"It's all over Takao; now tell me where he is!" _

_"Never! You guys will be dead by the time I tell you anything cause their on their way. It won't be long no!"_

_"Oh you must be talking about the earth division……….I assure you I am well aware of your little pocket device, and know this by the time they get here you'll be dead!" _

_"What…what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm the one who made those device for the earth division I scrambled them (Devices) so that they (earth division) go to different locations all over this town." The man sighed "Besides what's it gonna matter to them anyway you're a criminal, but I'm sure they don't know that since you are here on a supposed patrol. _

_Takao eyes grew wide with shock at the news he was hearing, He hadn't counted on this, what the hell he should do now. Suddenly he heard a voice that made the sweat start beading down his forehead._

_Takao?" said a voice_

_Takao eyes widened in fear as he realized whose voice it was He looked over to the locker room door to see Kazuki standing there looking in shock at what was happing. "Shit Taka thought, I forgot about the boy!"_

_"Kazuki Run!!_

_"But, who are these guys?"_

_"For once in your life just listen to me and run go get help!"_

_The red haired man looked over at Kazuki and smiled _

_"Oho? I didn't know anyone else was here, and who might you be?" _

_Kazuki held his wooded sword tightly and glared at the man. The man laughed and shook his finger at Kazuki._

_" It's not polite, not to answer when being spoken to Human." said the man " After all we death gods do for you, you should at least give me a response." _

_"Death Gods?"Said Kazuki _

_"Damn it all Kazuki just run!"_

_"Oh no I don't think he be going anywhere, kill'em"_

_The other two men pulled out swords and rushed toward Kazuki who was frozen with fear. _

_"No! ……" _

_Kazuki closed his eyes, he could barley find enough strength to do that when he heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh. Then he felt something warm on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see blood running down his face. He looked up to see Takao standing over him with two swords sticking out of his chest. Kazuki watch as the sword slowly pulled out letting Takao body fall down. _

_"TAKAO!!"_

_" tch, whatever, he was a lose end that needed tying up anyway." the man Said "Come,we're leaving." _

_Kazuki watched as the men disappeared leaving him and Takao alone. _

_" Ba…baka ….I told you to get out of here…." _

_"I'm sorry…..Don't worry…..I'm go get, help you're going to be ok." _

_Takao smiled weakly …_

_"How bad is it?" _

_Kazuki looked down at the two wounds and bit his lip, they were bad and Takao was losing a lot of blood. Even if I did go and get help he thought he, may not make it….._

_"Hey, it's okay." Said Takao weakly_

_"Takao don't talk…." _

_" Hey, …just shut up and listen to me…..i don't have much time…….." said Takao " Don't …stop ..Stop …being strong…….you.,..Have so much potential ……..learn to trust your heart…..trust it………" _

_"But What did those….those death gods want with you? What are they?"_

_"I haven't been completely honest with you ……and I wish I could explain it more ……but I am a death god and I had an important mission……..and I'm sorry….sorry I got you involved…_

_"No…..you're not a death god…..those death gods are mean, and horrible people you're not like them……….you can't be like them I don't….i won't believe it!. " Kazuki said through tears. "This is all my…my (sniff) fault if only I had listened to you …..none of this would have happened……Its' because I was afraid……_

_Takao put a finger up to his Kazuki lips and quieted him. Takao smiled and shook his head._

_" Hey…..It's okay……i….be with…..always…….I'll…be..i..in….your….you……__your…he__ar……….." _

_"Takao….Takao!!!!!" _

_End of flash back._


End file.
